Friend or Foe?
by Kixiku
Summary: When M, Her Alias due to Kira, find Tsuki alone she invites her to live with her. Little does she know that her soon to be best friend worships the person she trying to catch and kill. Will this bother their friendship or will it help them grow stronger?
1. Introduction

Hi! This story is going to be split into two, One is going to be "M's" Point of veiw. The other's is going to be "Tsuki's" Point of veiw. You'll beable to tell by the Dash's Like so:

-------------------------------

Most of them will start out with M's point of veiw. If not then well I'll tell you.

If you get confused well then tell me, so I can fix it. Tsuki's point of veiw was written by another person, I give full credit to her, Her name is Luna. Though she doesn't have an account on the website. I DO have her permission to copy and paste this.

Oh and last but not least:

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or any other 'quotes' I may get from books. But I do own M's point of veiw on the story. Not Tsuki's.

Have fun reading my story! ...I hope you like it.


	2. chappy 1, Beginning

My First chapter everyone :D. I hope you like it. The first one is just when they were little...

* * *

Warui slammed down my laptop cover. Our eyes met for a breif moment She was glaring at me, evil in her eyes.  
"You think your so smart because your only 7 & have a laptop. But I know your not!" She yelled loudly.  
My family was poor. So when they get a good chunk of change my parents like to go on a date, leaving me with my evil sister.  
She has blonde hair and green eyes. No one ever beleived she was my sister. Ever. She doesn't look like our parents at all.  
My mom has black hair and brown eyes. While my dad has dark brown hair and blue eyes. I have black hair and blue eyes. So I look like both my parents alot. 

My name is Mikiri Ikisaki  
and I was 7 at that time.  
I'm 'gifted' or uber smart. But all other ways I'm pretty normal. I'm in the 4th grade. (I skipped a grade.) Everyone was happy for me but my sister and my classmates. Who all hate me. My sister is 11. Shes in 6th grade and making B's, C's, and the occasinal (sp?)D.  
I got a laptop for my birthday this year. Which was yesturday. My birthday is september the 4. So today is the 5th. I've been working on setting up the laptop for my personal needs . I opened it back up & got back to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tsuki's P.O.V **

"No! Stop it Mello! Give it back!" I cried. I jumped up and tried to grab the leg of my old rag doll. Mello sneered. He was 7 at the time, which made him 2 years older than me. "God, Tsuki. You're such a baby!! Why don't you learn how to use a computer instead of playing with old ripped-up dolls?" he said. Mello tossed the dollto the side, almost making it escape out the window. I rushed to get it and held it in my arms with tears streaming down my face.

I glared at Mello's back as he walked away. I almost flipped him the bird, but decided not to. I thought I could do better than that. So around midnight I snuck into Mello's room and took his laptop. I knew I was going to be the first to be suspected, so I hid it in a loose plank of wood in the hallway. I felt so accomplished, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

"Tsukioymi! Where is my laptop?!?! I know you took it!" Mello shook me awake. I rubbed my eye and replied, "What are you talking about? I haven't been near your laptop nonetheless near your room," Then suddenly a voice came from the background. "Mello, I found your laptop. It was in your room under your bed," boy around the same age as Mello came in. He slouched when he walked and had dark messy hair. His eyes were dark with circles underneath them, almost like he hadn't slept in days. He wore a white long-sleeve t-shirt and a pair of faded blue-jeans. "You must've slept walked and misplaced it or something," Mello let go of me and rushed out of the room. "Thanks L. I'll get you later Tsuki," he pointed to me and left.

For a moment I was actually scared. L (that's what he went by) came and sat on my bed. I sat and clutched my doll. "You shouldn't mess with Mello. He can get pretty violent. I'd stay away from him," I thought for a bit. "You moved the laptop, didn't you? But how did you know where it was?" L sighed. "I rarely sleep and I heard shuffling outside my door. I have to admit that was a pretty good hiding place. I would have never thought to look there," I smiled a bit as L left. I didn't know that would be the last time I saw him.

The Sai house

Now at age nine, I decided to run away. I packed a small bag with a few of my belongings, clothes, and some money. I left my doll behind on my made bed and escaped through the window. I didn't know where I was going, so I headed for the nearest orphanage where I was adopted immediantly (sp?) the next day. They were an old couple who everybody recalled as the Sai couple. They were very nice and gave me whatever they could afford. But it made me feel bad because they were poor. They had a ramshackle house that Mrs. Sai tried to keep clean. I remember on my first Christmas with them, I received a laptop. Customly built to suit my needs. That was the last really awesome gift I got.

Unfortunetly Mr. Sai died 5 years later. He had left me and his wife with hardly enough money to support either of us. So I decided to live a life of my own. I was 14 and had a job as a housemaid. I was lucky enough that one of the apartments wasn't being used and it was for sale for a fairly cheap price, so I bought it.

* * *

Poor Tsuki. Everything she touchs dies.. 

Tsuki: WHAT THE HAIL AE YOU IMPLYING?!


End file.
